There are many facilities, such as government buildings, and in particular correctional facilities, such as prisons, that do not permit cellular phone usage or wireless transmission devices on the premises or even possession of cellular phones within the premises. Finding and preventing usage of cell phones and other transmission facilities is difficult, and a need exists for improved methods of detecting, locating, and managing the transmission of such devices.